What You Waiting For
by Polska
Summary: [Sequel to My Immortal and after Be With Me] Bubbles heads off to start a career in singing, and skyrockets to fame. But what happens when she misses everyone too terribly to continue? R&R [oneshot][songfic]


**What You Waiting For**

**Polska- The sequel to My Immortal, except this time it revolves around Bubbles, mentioning Boomer in a lot of parts. The song is What You Waiting For by Gwen Stefani. The song is all told by Bubbles as well as the story of course. Mentions RRG/PPG pairings. Brick/Blossom, Butch/Buttercup and most especially Bubbles/Boomer. R&R please and no flames!**

* * *

_What an amazing time  
What a family  
How did the years go by  
Now it's only me_

Bubbles glanced out the window of her limo. She had just left the city of Townsville, and now was on her way to the big times. She had studied to be a superstar at the Townsville university, when she was just fourteen years old. Now she is seventeen, and missing her sisters and the Professor. The years past so quickly, as she studied at the university. 

Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la

Remembering her boyfriend Boomer, Bubbles felt tears streaming down her face, as she hugged her shoulders. She was seventeen, and wasn't allowed to take Octi with her. She was a teenager now. Like she really need the stuffed octopus. She glanced down at the piece of paper in her hands. It was the first song that she was going to learn, and had many twists in the music. Bubbles thought of how Boomer kissed her forehead before she left, and remembered how Blossom and Brick showed affection to each other. She was never going to see that again, unless she saw a picture.

Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car  
A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake  
What if they say that you're a climber  
Naturally, I'm worried if I do it alone  
Who really cares, cause it's your life  
You never know, it could be great  
Take a chance cause you might grow  
Oh, ah, oh

Her sisters and Boomer pushed her into doing something that she had wanted to do for a while. Finally, after all that pushing, she actually did it, and now she was on her way to the stars. A talent agent had found her out, and when he figured out that she was a Powerpuff girl, he immediately was bringing her to Hollywood. Bubbles remembered the time when Buttercup had been kicked out, but Bubbles brought her back. When Brick and Blossom broke up, but she put them back together. She brought Butch and Buttercup closer together.

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

The exact words, 'What are you waiting for Bubbles?' That's what Blossom had said when the limo arrived at their house. Bubbles reluctantly agreed. She remembered when Blossom had tears streaming down her face, when she hugged her sister. She had asked when Bubbles would be back, but Bubbles simple shook her head. Buttercup, who wasn't really the sensitive one, simply hugged bubbles tightly, not even having a single tear fall down her face. Brick and Butch said good-bye to her as well, but Boomer was the one who was crying as much as Blossom and the Professor. She thought of her 'Boom-Boom' as she sat in comfort in the leather interior of the seats.

_What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Tick-tock, tick-tock  
Take a chance you stupid ho_

Even Princess insisted that she go. You stupid ho. She probably wanted to rid the city of one girl, but even so, she didn't have a chance against Blossom and Buttercup. What did Bubbles actually do for the alliance? Giggled and annoyed people? She thought about this for a second.  
'I just realized this now?' she thought.  
Bubbles sighed and glanced at the pale blue watch on her wrist. _Tick-tock_. The time is waisting…Bubbles closed her eyes, and leaned against the window.

Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself  
You know it all by heart  
Why are you standing in one place  
Born to blossom, bloom to perish  
Your moment will run out  
Cause of your sex chromosome  
I know it's so messed up, how our society all thinks (for sure)  
Life is short, you're capable (uh-huh)

Deciding to pass the time, Bubbles looked over her song sheet. A complicated amount of difficult words, that's all it was practically. Finally, ten minutes later, she had memorized it completely, and repeated it over and over in her head. She knew there was still a long way until California, without taking an airplane. Yes, she was getting there by car. Bubbles took out a picture of Boomer and kissed the picture's lips gently. Setting the picture aside, she pulled out a picture of Brick holding Blossom in his arm, sprinklers going off behind them. They were laughing in the picture. Bubbles had taken this one. It was one of her favourites, besides the one of Buttercup slapping Butch's hand after a perfect prank played on her and Boomer.

Oh, ah, oh  
Look at your watch now  
You're still a super hot female  
You got your million-dollar contract  
And they're all waiting for your hot track

After a few days after she got to California, Bubbles had already received tons of fan mail. She had sang already, it wasn't major, but it still worked. She was now a partial celebrity, and was loving every minute of it, even if she missed her family too much. Deciding to call them, she picked up the phone with a shaking hand and dialled the number to her house. In the mail, she had received a contract, and if she signed that contract, she would have her own agent and receive millions of dollars, for every performance.

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for

After pushing her to do this, Bubbles decided to call and thank them.  
"Hello, Professor?" she asked.  
She could hear a slight gasp in the backround, and a hiss of 'It's Bubbles!'  
"This is Blossom, Bubbles! I am so glad you called!" Blossom exclaimed.  
Bubbles smiled.  
"Thank you Blossom, for pushing me to do this. I'm actually going on tour! And I'm stopping at Townsville!" Bubbles replied.  
On the other end, Blossom smiled.  
"That's great Bubbles! But I have to go, otherwise we have to pay lots of money," Blossom answered sadly. They hung up. Brick walked forward and placed his arms around Blossom, while Boomer sat on the couch looking gloomy, while Butch patted the Professor and Buttercup on the backs.  
Bubbles frowned when her agent told her that they were going. First stop: Japan!

I can't wait to go back into Japan  
Get me lots of brand new fans  
Osaka, Tokyo  
You Harajuku girls  
Damn, you've got some wicked style

Finally finishing her tour, Bubbles was eighteen when it was finished, and had not spoken to her family, since her tour in Townsville.

…**Flashback…**

"Bubbles!" Blossom exclaimed as she opened the door.  
The professor rushed forward and gave Bubbles a hug. Bubbles felt something peck her on the cheek, and when she looked, it was Boomer, who, in a long time, was actually smiling. Just looking at his smile made her smile too.  
"Glad you could stop and see us little people," Buttercup said grinning. Bubbles smiled, wanting to make the best while staying with her family for only five days.

…**End Flashback…**

She still missed them terribly.

Go  
Look at your watch now  
You're still a super hot female  
You got your million dollar contract  
And they're all waiting for your hot track

Very rich, having a summer house in California and a winter house in Colorado, Bubbles was extremely rich. She was a nineteen year old star, and had already received three awards at four music awards. Best new singer, best single, and best artist. She was very proud and had emailed her family telling them about her achievements. They were completely happy for her. Boomer had told her that he loved her so many times that she was still smiling about it.

What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting  
What you waiting for  
What you waiting for  
What you waiting for  
(What you waiting for)  
Take a chance you stupid ho  
Take a chance you stupid ho

Blossom and Princess were right. She really could make many achievements if she had gone. They were right to push her. Even though calling her a stupid ho was pretty mean, Bubbles credited Princess in her speeches. She thanked her sisters Blossom and Buttercup, her father Professor Utonium, her boyfriend Boomer and his brothers Brick and Butch for supporting her, and even thanked people that didn't help her at all. She was a real star, but every time she went back to her hotel, she began sobbing uncontrollably. Bubbles wanted to go home badly, and was waiting for her chance.

What you waiting for  
What you waiting for  
(What you waiting for)  
Take a chance you stupid ho  
Take a chance you stupid ho

She knew her chance would come eventually. It might even come the next week.

* * *

**Polska- Did you like? I will do a sequel to this although it won't be a songfic. It'll be a PPG/RRB pairing of course, and Bubbles comes back home! I've already done Buttercup's and Blossom's so all I need to do is write sequels to the songfics I've already written. I hope you enjoyed reading them all, as much as I enjoyed writing them. Anyway, please review! And no flames, because I get really nasty, and it is not pretty. I write an author's note chapter, and I burn you really bad. So do not flame**


End file.
